


The Last Call

by MerRose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt/Comfort, I AM SORRY, If You Squint - Freeform, SADrien, Tears, kinda happy ending, no comfort, people die, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerRose/pseuds/MerRose
Summary: After fighting a rather difficult akuma, Ladybug is injured and left a choice. Either talk to her boyfriend one last time or try to get to safety. ITS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Miraculous or any of the characters

Ladybug watched as her black clad crime fighting partner vaulted into the sky towards the mansion he called his home, for his ring did not have enough time to let him stay back and talk like usual. Marinette was grateful that the duo had decided to share their identities with one another on her 16th birthday, over two years ago. It had made them stronger both as a team, and as a couple, had given them one less thing to worry about.  
She waited until her boyfriend was out of sight before she let out the breath she was holding and slumped against the chimney of a tall building’s roof “Tikki. Spots off,” she breathed painfully as she clutched her gaping side. As the glowing pink essence sparkled off of her body, the superhero was no more. Leaving a broken, bleeding young woman, who was a hero in her own right, and her worried kwami in its wake.

“Oh Marinette, I am so sorry…” Tikki gently spoke as she landed the neck of her charge, knowing that she did not have much time left. Marinette removed one of her hands from the wound in her side, and reached for the bag on her side to retrieve her phone. With shaking hands and absolute certainty with how she wanted to spend her remaining time, she dialed Adrien’s phone number.  
  
“Hello?” her boyfriend yawned tiredly into his phone. Marinette felt almost bad that she woke him up, but she knew that this was most likely going to be the last time they would speak.

“Hey Adrien. Sorry, did I wake you?” Marinette was impressed with the amount of strength she was able to put behind her words.

“It’s fine, Mari. What’s going on? Did you get home alright? Is something wrong?” she could hear that he was wide awake now and that panic was seeping into his voice. She didn’t want him to worry.

“I’m fine, Adrien. I will be home soon enough. I just wanted to talk, I don’t really have long.”

“Well, I’m glad that you are almost home. You know, that akuma really worried me, I almost didn’t think we were going to make it out of that one. I think the final battle is going to be happening sooner rather than later. We are going to have to be more careful in the future.” A tear slipped down her cheek as she heard him say that, probably a combination of both the pain and also thinking about leaving her kitty to fight alone. Marinette could feel the calm darkness of death seeping into her and she knew it was time to say goodbye.

“Adrien, I want you to know...to know that I love you more than anything. You have made me the happiest person in the world and I could not have asked for a better partner or boyfriend.”

The confusion was evident in his voice, “Are you sure you’re ok, Mari? You don't sound like yourself.”

“I'm fine, Adrien. I just want you to know that I love you, and that you mean the world to me.” Marinette felt her time drawing near. She just needed him to say those words and she could go peacefully.

“Marinette, I love you so much. You are the absolute light of my life, and I could never imagine my life without you.”  
She sucked in one large breath and sighed, “I think it's time for me to go, Adrien. Never forget how much I love you...ok?”

“Are you sure that your Ok? Your kinda scaring me, Mari.”

“I'm absolutely perfect. I just want you to know. I'll see you soon, Adrien. Goodbye.”

“Yeah, I'll probably stop by tomorrow. Goodnight, Mari. I love you,” he responded, already sounding tired again.

“I love you too, Adrien.” With shaking fingers, Marinette ended the call and turned to the kwami that now floated in front of face, slightly blurred, but there none the less.

She inhaled a breath that felt like fire to her lungs and spoke softly, “I'm going to miss you, Tikki.”

Almost immediately after saying those words, she released the breath and her arm went limp, causing her phone to clatter onto the cold, unforgiving ground that was coated in her blood. She did not inhale again.

The small red kwami floated over gently and placed a soft kiss on her friend’s forehead and began to cry.

“I'm going to miss you too, Marinette.”


	2. Adrien's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Mer here again! I am so glad that you guys liked chapter one, so without further pause, here is chapter 2! This is the last chapter for this story, but have no fear, I will be adding more angsty fics in the near future!!

The busy streets of Paris were always a tranquil sight for Chat Noir as he vaulted across the high buildings with his lady. However, today was different. The streets themselves looked lackluster and empty, and his lady was the only thing left on his mind. Adrien was suffocating himself with the amount of fear and panic that was currently rushing through his veins.

As usual, Adrien’s father, Gabriel Agreste, had scheduled another photoshoot at an ungodly hour of the morning for his son. Before the shoot began, he tried to call Marinette to tell her that he would probably arrive at the bakery later than expected, however there was no answer. He did not worry much for her lack of response, think that she was probably still sleeping given how late they were out last night fighting an akuma. He had never been more wrong.

When he turned his phone back on later in the day, he had numerous phone calls from Alya and Nino, as well as Mrs. and Mr. Dupain-Cheng, yet not a single one from his girlfriend. He only got part of the way through the first frantic voicemail from Alya when he ran into the nearest alley and began soaring towards the bakery. The cold Paris weather cut through his suit, yet he did not feel a thing. What he heard in the message would forever he burned into his memory. 

“Mari didn’t come home last night. She’s missing.” 

Ducking down on the side of the bakery that had become like a home to him, he transformed and rushed in the side entrance to the apartment. After flying up the stairs, he found himself in the living room, surrounded by policemen, his friends, and the crying Dupain-Chengs. He heard the policemen asking Mrs. Cheng questions about the last time she had spoken to her daughter.

“She said that she needed some air and that she would be back in an hour or so. This was probably around 9:30 or so last evening…” the small women dissolved into tears as her husband came over to usher her to the couch. 

“And you, boy? What is your relation to Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” Adrien heard a voice to his left say, realizing a moment later that the police officer was talking to him. 

“I’m Adrien Agreste. Marinette is my girlfriend, sir,” he said quietly, not daring to meet the man’s eyes. 

“I see. And do you recall the last time you spoke with her?” As the officer said this, a lightbulb went off in Adrien’s head. How did he forget about that phone call from Marinette last night? 

“Last night. I forgot about it until now, but she called me around 11 or so. She seemed kind of off I guess, but she said she was fine. She said she was going to be home soon.” It made no sense to Adrien why she would have gone anywhere but back to her house.  
His face visibly paled as a possibility arose in his head, ‘What if she was hurt by that akuma?’ Adrien felt as if he was going to be sick as images of her alone and hurt in a dark alleyway. 

“I...I have to go,” Adrien spoke softly as he sprinted out of the apartment, running towards where he had seen his lady last, just the night before. He did not remember calling for his transformation, yet there he was, tears streaming down his face as he jumped from roof to roof. It didn’t take long until he was standing on the opposite side of the last building he had seen her on. The urge to be sick hit him once more when he registered the metallic smell of blood that was seemed to be coming from the chimney a few yards away. Chat Noir took tentative steps closer and closer to the source of the smell. 

Even if she had been hurt, she would have told him when she called. She wouldn’t have let him leave her there, all alone. ‘Maybe it’s just a scratch. Marinette is always falling asleep in the strangest places, maybe that is just what happened!’ Even as he thought these things, he knew that there was no way she could have fallen asleep in the single digit temperatures of the last night. His ears, both real and leather, perked up at the sound of whimpering. Adrien ran as fast as his legs would carry him towards the chimney. When he reached it, however, he could not help keep himself from being sick any longer. For the sight that he was met with is one that would haunt his nightmare for the rest of his life.

Chat Noir wiped his mouth on the leather of his suit as he dared another look at the scene in front of him. Marinette was leaned against the chimney, a gaping slash in her side and her blood poured out into a puddle on the pavement beneath her. The moment that he saw the peaceful and relaxed face of his girlfriend, still holding a slight smile, is the same moment that he fell to his knees, sobbing. He felt a small pressure rest against his head, and he instantly knew that the whimpering he had heard had been Tikki’s.

“Adrien, its okay. Just let it out, it’s alright,” the small god tried to console him. Sometime between when he first saw Marinette and now, Plagg had dropped the transformation, also trying to console his devastated charge. 

“Tikki...what happened?” Adrien asked between tears. He could not bring himself to look at Marinette again, let alone get close enough to touch her. He looked up, meeting eyes with Tikki as she began to explain. 

“The weapon from the akuma hit her. She didn’t want you to worry or be sad. She knew that she was not going to be able to make it until she got to a hospital. Marinette wanted to call you so that you knew how much she loves you. She didn’t let you know because she never wanted to see you sad.” The kwami soon dropped to the ground, away from the blood, and began to cry, “She’s gone. Marinette is dead!”

When Adrien finally worked up the courage to look at the love of his life, the fact that he would never see those beautiful blue eyes look at him again hit him like a brick wall. Through his vision, blurred with tears, he gently took her hand in his, as he had a thousand times before. The only difference was that now, the hand was ice cold. 

“No, no. Marinette...wake up. Tikki, she can’t be dead, she just can’t!” Adrien was hysterical by this point. His mind not being able to fathom how such a strong and beautiful woman had just been ripped from this world. It seemed like an eternity had gone by with Adrien crying into Marinette’s icy hand when he had the urge to hold her just one last time. 

Ever so gently, Adrien placed an arm under Marinette’s knees and cradled her head with his other hand, lifting her so she was laying in his lap. The action seemed so familiar, yet also so different. As Chat Noir, he would go to Marinette’s house at night and hold her the same way he currently was as she fell asleep. If he tried hard enough, he could almost imagine that it was the same, she was only sleeping, but the lack of warmth is what brought him back to reality. 

Tikki and Plagg watched in silence as they saw the broken blonde carefully place a kiss on his lover’s cheek before pulling her closer and dissolving into sobs once more, not even noticing the blood that now coated his clothing. He whispered broken nothings into her ear, talking about how he had hoped to have children, grow old, spend the rest of his life, with her. He vowed revenge on Hawkmoth for taking away the beautiful future they had planned. He vowed never to love again. Marinette was his first, and now would be his last love. 

Adrien only wished that he had told her that he loved her once more during that last call. His heart broke further every second that he had to see how cruel the world could be.  
Nightfall had descended upon Paris by the time Adrien had run out of tears. It was in this moment that he begged that the world would have this one mercy upon him, and let his life end with his love’s. Adrien knew that it was only a matter of time, for life without Marinette would be a life that was not worth living. 

Adrien looked at the pale, lifeless face that had completely consumed his life for the past years and remembered the wonderful times they have had throughout the years. A fresh wave of tears hit him with full force as he tilted his head down to kiss her once more. It was well into the early hours of the morning when his tears subsided and Adrien fell asleep holding his love for the last time. 

A few hours later, to say that the owner of the building was shocked to find what seemed to be two young adults, locked in an embrace, surrounded by blood, would be an understatement. Later that day, the families of both Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste were notified of the passing of their children. 

They were told that Marinette had passed away due to blood loss and other complications due to a slash on her side and that it seemed that Adrien’s heart had simply stopped beating. 

The men and women assigned to the case were able to conclude that Adrien must have stumbled upon the body of his girlfriend, and his heart just could not take the pain of losing her. It seemed to be an impossible case due to the numerous loose ends that seemed unexplainable, that is until word of both deaths reached Nino Lahiffe. 

Preparing for the time that something might happen to either of the superheroes, the duo had decided to tell their friend Nino of their identities. Knowing about the identity reveal, the kwamis, miraculous in hand, flew to Nino to explain what had happened. With this information, Nino was able to help tie many of the remaining ends of the case. Marinette’s wound was inflicted upon by the last akuma the superheroes had defeated, and it seemed that the world had given into Adrien’s wish. 

As heartbreaking as it was to know that the children they loved so dearly were gone, the Dupain-Cheng’s knew that Marinette had passed doing what she loved, protecting Paris and that now Adrien would not have to go through the tortuous existence he would have had without their daughter. Gabriel Agreste had taken the news much harder. As Hawkmoth, he blamed himself directly for the death of his only son, and the sweet girl who he hoped would one day take over his empire. That same day, Gabriel gave up his miraculous and turned himself into the authorities for his crimes against Paris. 

Three days later, the majority of Paris gathered for the celebration of the life and sacrifices of the superheroes of France. The duo was buried, side-by-side, atop a hill that looked over the entirety of Paris. The pair had loved, fought, and died together. It seemed only right that they should rest together.  
Looking over the great spectacle being performed in their honor, Marinette and Adrien walked hand in hand to their next great adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Miraculous or any of the characters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I'm Mer!! I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is my first ever AO3 fan fiction and this is also crossposted on Fanfiction.net and my Tumblr. Stay tuned for more content that I am going to be posting really soon!  
> CHAPTER TWO WILL BE POSTED VERY SOON
> 
> Tumblr: mer-rose  
> Fanfiction.net: Mer Rose


End file.
